Só Quero que Fique Comigo
by Arine-san
Summary: Botan cuida de Hiei depois que ele sofre um acidente durante uma batalha. O koorime estava relutante, mas acaba aceitando. Acontece que havia um motivo para ele não querer ficar na casa da jovem, o que seria isso? Descubra lendo a fic. One-short.


**Só Quero que Fique Comigo**

Hiei ficara muito ferido após a última batalha que tivera, e agora precisava de um lugar para se recuperar. Botan, que se sentia extremamente culpada pelo estado em que ele se encontrava, ofereceu seu apartamento.

\- Posso ficar na casa da Genkai. – Disse Hiei, que, como sempre, era do contra.

\- Você só se machucou desse jeito por me salvar, Hiei. – Insistiu Botan angustiada.

\- Não fiz isso por você, onna. Eu...

\- Não me interessa, Hiei. – A jovem falou um pouco mais alto. – Você se colocou na minha frente para deter um ataque do inimigo e se machucou. Mesmo que não tenha feito isso para me salvar, foi isso que aconteceu. Eu quero cuidar de você. – O koorime suspirou e, por fim, concordou.

\- Faça o que achar melhor, onna. – Botan sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, antes de se levantar para preparar tudo.

\- Você não vai se arrepender, Hiei. – E assim, ela saiu, sem notar que o rosto do youkai ficara vermelho após seu beijo.

* * *

\- Não é um lugar enorme, mas acho que você vai gostar. – Ela falou ao abrir a porta do quarto onde ele ficaria. Tinha uma cama de casal em frente à porta, um guarda-roupa, uma estante com alguns livros, uma televisão e um DVD, e uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira.

\- É o suficiente. – Hiei respondeu andando com a mão sobre o estômago. Ele estava quase recuperado, mas ainda sentia dores fortes quando fazia movimentos bruscos.

\- Que bom. – Botan continuou sorrindo. – O banheiro fica no fim do corredor e meu quarto fica em frente ao seu. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar quando quiser.

\- Não vou precisar chamá-la, e pretendo ficar aqui o mínimo de tempo possível. – Ele respondeu de forma grosseira.

\- Tudo bem, seu youkai arrogante. – Disse a jovem com lágrimas nos olhos. – Faça como quiser! – E assim, Botan foi para seu quarto. Não entendia o que fizera de errado para receber esse ataque de Hiei. Por que ele tinha que ser tão grosso?

Botan sentou em um banco que ficava acoplado à janela e ficou olhando a paisagem. As lágrimas ainda queriam sair, mas ela estava conseguindo contê-las. A Guia respirou fundo e refletiu sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Ela só estava tentando ser agradável. Só queria cuidar de Hiei para que ele ficasse bem, mas parecia que isso era uma ofensa. Botan suspirou. Ele era muito cabeça dura, mas ela iria fazer de tudo para que ele se recuperasse logo. Apesar de tudo, não gostava de vê-lo sofrer.

* * *

Em contrapartida o koorime estava deitado em seu novo quarto. Ele também refletia sobre sua atitude. Toda aquela solicitude da jovem o perturbava. Já não bastava o fato de ter se exposto daquela maneira ao salvá-la? Por sorte, como ele se ferira, a atenção de todos se desviou do fato de que ele estava a vários metros de distância quando ela fora atacada. Ao perceber que ela seria atingida, ele se deslocara numa velocidade que ia além daquela que normalmente alcançava, apenas para protegê-la.

Fazia algum tempo que notara esse instinto protetor com relação à Guia Espiritual. Era uma fraqueza. Era algo inadmissível. Não conseguia explicar como isso começara, mas, em seu subconsciente, o instinto de proteger aquela baka onna era algo muito forte.

O youkai olhava para o teto inexpressivo. Até agora conseguira controlar seus instintos com relação a ela, mas não sabia se o desejo de possuí-la iria aumentar com a proximidade. Era exatamente por isso que não queria ficar na casa dela, aceitando suas gentilezas. Até onde sabia, essa situação só iria piorar.

* * *

\- O almoço está pronto. – Disse Botan receosa, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja. Ela colocou-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se virou para sair do recinto. Hiei revirou os olhos.

\- Não precisa agir como uma donzela ofendida, onna. – Ele falou, sentando-se na cama para comer. – Até parece que nunca falei com você daquela maneira.

\- Só porque não foi a primeira vez, não significa que é mais fácil ouvir suas grosserias. – A jovem respondeu estreitando os olhos.

\- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me hospedar na sua casa. Se não pode me suportar do jeito que sou, não deveria ter me convidado. – A Guia abriu a boca para responder, mas logo voltou a fechá-la.

\- Touché. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Você tem razão. As pessoas que gostam de você já sabem como você é, e têm que aceitar isso.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou com um sorriso de canto convencido, pois estava certo; e logo começou a comer.

\- Felizmente pra você, eu sou uma dessas pessoas. – A jovem concluiu antes de se retirar do quarto. – Espero que goste da comida.

Se Botan tivesse se virado para olhá-lo antes de fechar a porta, teria visto o koorime com a colher a caminho da boca e com o rosto vermelho. Hiei estava totalmente surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir. A onna dissera que gostava dele. Ele tentava dizer a seu subconsciente que aquilo não significava nada, mas, infelizmente ou felizmente, depois que nossa mente toma conhecimento de uma informação que lhe interessa muito ou que lhe dá esperanças, é, simplesmente, impossível esquecer o assunto.

* * *

\- O que está fazendo fora da cama? – Perguntou Botan ao ver o youkai entrando na sala carregando a bandeja. – O médico disse que você tem que repousar.

\- Não sou de papel, onna. – Respondeu Hiei emburrado, enquanto ela tirava a bandeja de suas mãos e levava para a cozinha. – E ele disse repouso significando que eu não devo treinar ou lutar, não que estou aleijado.

\- Não me lembro de ele ter especificado isso.

\- Exatamente. Eu li nas entrelinhas. – E assim ele sentou no sofá. – O que está assistindo? – Ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse argumentar.

\- Uma novela. – A jovem sentou ao lado dele e eles assistiram à novela em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Isso é ridículo. – O youkai disse por fim.

\- Não é. – Respondeu a jovem com um olhar sonhador. – É romântico.

\- Não me diga que vê essas coisas esperando que isso aconteça com você, onna. Você sabe que as empresas que produzem essas coisas se aproveitam dos sonhos de pessoas ingênuas para ganhar dinheiro. – Além disso, se ela estava querendo um cara que se ajoelhasse na frente de todos e se declarasse para, ele nunca poderia ser esse cara. – Eu nunca faria algo assim. – Botan riu.

\- Eu nem consigo imaginar você apaixonado, Hiei. E eu sei que você nunca faria algo assim. Quando você gostar de alguém e alguém gostar de você, as coisas vão acontecer entre vocês do jeito que vocês são. Ela vai saber que você a ama mesmo que não se ajoelhe. – O koorime ficou vermelho, pois ela o estava encarando com carinho. – Ela vai te entender perfeitamente e não vai ser necessário que você aja como alguém que não é.

\- Hm. – O youkai desviou os olhos dos dela. – Acho difícil algo assim acontecer.

\- Tenho certeza que ainda vou vê-lo apaixonado, Hiei. – Ele não respondeu e apenas continuou a assistir à televisão.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, eles entraram numa rotina. Botan sempre levava as refeições para ele e Hiei sempre levava a bandeja para ela. À tarde ele sentava no sofá e assistia a uma parte da novela com ela, e depois voltava para seu quarto, onde ficava lendo. Botan não tinha muitos livros que pudessem lhe interessar, por isso era Kurama que sempre lhe trazia livros que fossem de seu agrado. Suspenses policiais, terror, etc. À noite eles jantavam e iam dormir.

Aquilo estava sendo um tormento para Hiei. Já tinha mais de uma semana que estava na casa dela e sentia que estava enlouquecendo. Não só pelo fato de ter que descansar, mas também por estar inundado pela presença dela. Como estava em sua casa, tudo tinha o cheiro dela. Isso deixava seus nervos à flor da pele.

Nas ocasiões em que devolvia a bandeja para ela, ou vice e versa, e suas mãos se tocavam, ele podia sentir um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Estava difícil se controlar vendo a jovem todos os dias. E o pior era que não conseguia se manter longe dela. Gostava de poder assistir televisão com ela todos os dias. Não pelo programa, que era completamente idiota, mas por acompanhar as reações dela ao programa. Suas risadas eram contagiantes. Sua revolta diante de alguma cena e a maneira como ela falava com a televisão, embora soubesse que não iam ouvi-la, era engraçada. O jeito como se angustiava quando algo acontecia os mocinhos não era tão divertido assim, mas era interessante a maneira como ela se deixava envolver pela história. É claro que ele tentava lutar contra esses anseios, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Por sorte o koorime já se sentia quase totalmente recuperado. Talvez em dois dias já pudesse partir e esquecer tudo aquilo.

Se Hiei pudesse se analisar com clareza, saberia que estava completamente envolvido pela jovem e que não seria tão fácil esquecê-la.

* * *

 **I've been meaning to tell you**

 **(Estive pensando em te contar)**

 **I've got this feelin' that won't subside**

 **(Tenho esse sentimento que não vai desaparecer)**

 **I look at you and I fantasize you're mine tonight**

 **(Olho para você e fantasio que você é minha esta noite)**

 **Now I've got you in my sights**

 **(Agora tenho você em meu olhar)**

\- Hiei, você não quer ver um filme comigo? – Botan perguntou quando ele lhe entregou a bandeja do jantar.

\- Um filme? – Ele fez uma cara cética. – Que tipo de filme? – A Guia Espiritual fez uma cara de pidona.

\- Um filme romântico. – Ela respondeu timidamente. Hiei revirou os olhos.

\- Não, onna. Já vi romance suficiente naquela novela pra toda uma vida. – Botan segurou o braço dele e impediu que ele fosse para seu quarto.

\- Por favor, Hiei. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. – O toque dela deixara-o um pouco tenso. Óbvio que era bom sentir o toque dela, mas aquilo também o deixava agitado. A jovem podia notar que ele ia se recusar novamente. – Por favor, Hiei. É o meu favorito. E você sabe que logo vai se livrar de mim. Talvez até amanhã mesmo. – Ela disse com a voz um pouco triste. O koorime suspirou resignado.

\- Ok, onna. Vamos ver logo esse filme. – O sorriso que ele recebera como agradecimento fizera valer a pena perder duas horas vendo um filme romântico. Era um sorriso iluminado e feliz.

\- Obrigada! – Botan lhe deu um rápido abraço, que o deixou vermelho, mas ele não teve tempo para reagir, pois ela logo se afastou e foi para a sala pegar o DVD. – Vamos ver no meu quarto. A televisão de lá é maior. E podemos sentar na cama com conforto, pois fiz questão de comprar a maior cama que encontrei. – Ela disse rindo. – Sou muito espaçosa. – Hiei engoliu em seco. Nunca entrara no quarto dela, mas só de passar pela porta podia sentir o cheiro dela espalhado pelo lugar. Imaginava como poderia suportar ficar num lugar onde tudo tinha o toque dela e sua presença constante. Seria um martírio, mas, agora, não podia voltar atrás.

* * *

 **With these hungry eyes**

 **(Com esses olhos famintos)**

 **One look at you and I can't disguise**

 **(Basta olhar para você e não consigo disfarçar)**

 **I've got hungry eyes**

 **(Eu tenho olhos famintos)**

 **I feel the magic between you and I**

 **(Sinto a mágica entre você e eu)**

O nome do filme era "Dirty Dancing – Ritmo quente". Botan sentara ao lado de Hiei na cama, perto o suficiente para que seus braços se tocassem se um deles se mexesse. O koorime tentou se concentrar o máximo possível no filme e não se distrair com os pequenos toques do corpo dela no seu.

Até que o filme não era tão irritante. O personagem principal não era um completo idiota que se apaixonava repentinamente pela garota. Ele nem ia com a cara dela no começo. Hiei corou ao pensar que aquela história era um pouco familiar. De repente ele notou que o rosto de Botan se entristeceu um pouco, embora não tivesse acontecido nada no filme.

\- O que foi, onna? – Ele indagou fingindo desinteresse.

\- Ah! É que eu gostava muito desse ator e ele já faleceu. Quase não vejo mais esse filme, porque toda vez que vejo, fico triste ao me lembrar disso. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Por isso quis aproveitar que você estava aqui para ver comigo.

\- O que o fato de eu estar aqui tem a ver com qualquer coisa? – Hiei perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

\- É que sua presença me anima. – A jovem respondeu encarando-o, voltando a seu ânimo normal. O youkai voltou a olhar para o filme, envergonhado. Mas não sabia o que era pior. No momento o casal principal do filme estava numa cena muito íntima, o que o deixou mais envergonhado e... Perturbado. Era difícil manter o controle assistindo àquele tipo de cena estando ao lado da onna que o enlouquecia. – Você está bem, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan pausando o filme e tocando o braço dele, preocupada. Isso fora a gota d'água.

O koorime se virou para ela e encarou-a, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos. A Guia encarou-o de volta em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. A proximidade do rosto dele estava deixando-a envergonhada.

\- Hiei... – Ela começou a dizer, mas não pôde concluir, pois o youkai lhe deu um beijo. Botan arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, Hiei se afastou. Ela olhava para ele, tentando encontrar algo em seu rosto que explicasse suas atitudes, mas as únicas coisas que conseguiu encontrar foram angústia e desespero. Ele parecia estar lutando contra algo em sua cabeça.

\- Me desculpe, onna. Acho melhor terminarmos o filme depois. – Hiei tentou se levantar da cama, mas Botan segurou o braço dele e puxou-o de volta para seu lado. Seus rostos novamente estavam próximos.

\- Podemos terminar o filme depois, mas o que está acontecendo, Hiei? Por que você... Me beijou? – A Guia perguntou ficando vermelha.

 **I wanna hold you so hear me out**

 **(Quero te abraçar, então me ouça)**

 **I wanna show you what love's all about**

 **(Quero te mostrar o que é o amor)**

 **Darlin' tonight**

 **(Querida, esta noite)**

 **Now I've got you in my sights**

 **(Agora tenho você em meu olhar)**

\- Eu... – O koorime estava prestes a beijá-la de novo, Botan podia sentir que seu coração estava acelerado. – Onna... – Os olhos dela pareciam estar chamando por ele. O cheiro dela o inebriava. A respiração dela estava ofegante, pois o fato de estarem tão perto mexia com suas emoções. Hiei encostou seu rosto ao dela, seus narizes se tocavam; os dois estavam de olhos fechados. – Não tenho uma explicação plausível, onna. Eu só... Sinto vontade de fazer isso, já tem algum tempo. – Botan beijou o rosto dele e acariciou seus cabelos.

\- Por que não me disse nada? – Ela perguntou num sussurro. O youkai riu sarcasticamente.

\- Claro que eu faria isso. – Botan sorriu. Sabia que seria algo impossível Hiei dizer que queria beijá-la.

\- A vontade passou? – Ela perguntou afastando seu rosto do dele para encará-lo novamente. Hiei engoliu em seco antes de responder.

\- Não. – Hiei analisava os olhos dela em busca da repulsa que ela deveria sentir ao ouvir que um youkai assassino como ele queria beijá-la, mas Botan apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça e aproximou sua boca da dele, indicando que ele devia fazer o mesmo. O koorime ainda encarou os olhos cor de rosa por alguns segundos para ter certeza de que havia entendido certo e, em seguida voltou a beijá-la. Dessa vez a jovem correspondeu ao beijo. Aos poucos Botan se aconchegou a ele e logo Hiei a envolvia em seus braços enquanto se beijavam tranquilamente, como se sempre fizessem aquilo.

Em seguida, uma das mãos de Hiei se concentrou na área da cintura dela, e logo estava passeando por ali. Às vezes sua mão escapava para dentro de sua blusa e ele podia sentir que quando isso acontecia o corpo dela se aproximava do seu. Num momento de ousadia a mão dele subiu até os seios dela e apertou um, por baixo do sutiã. Isso fez com que Botan soltasse um gemido e arqueasse seu corpo de forma que seu seio se pressionasse contra a mão dele. Os beijos se intensificaram e, em pouco tempo, o corpo dele estava sobre o dela. A jovem o puxava pela nuca toda vez que ele se afastava um pouco, não queria que o corpo dele ficasse longe do seu.

 **Now I've got you in my sights**

 **(Agora tenho você em meu olhar)**

 **With these hungry eyes**

 **(Com esses olhos famintos)**

 **Now did I take you by surprise?**

 **(Agora eu te peguei de surpresa?)**

 **I need you to see, this love was meant to be**

 **(Preciso que você veja que este amor era pra acontecer)**

 **[Hungry Eyes – Eric Carmen]**

As mãos de Hiei continuavam explorando o corpo dela e em poucos minutos ele havia tirado a blusa dela e seu sutiã. Ficou concentrado em seus seios por alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando o prazer de poder tocá-la com suas mãos e sua boca. Logo suas mãos estavam concentradas em abrir a calça dela. O koorime sentiu que ela colocara a mão sobre seu peito e pensou, por um momento, que ela quisesse afastá-lo de si. Talvez ele estivesse indo longe demais, pensou. Mas em seguida Botan alcançou sua cintura e puxou sua camisa para tirá-la.

\- Não é justo. – Ela disse puxando a camisa dele até que ele terminasse de tirá-la. Hiei riu e voltou a beijá-la enquanto continuava sua tarefa de abrir a calça dela. A Guia gemeu ao sentir sua pele tocar a dele diretamente. A temperatura corporal dele era mais alta que a das pessoas normais, mas naquele momento ele parecia estar pegando fogo.

Assim que Hiei conseguiu abrir a calça dela, sentiu que as mãos dela se dirigiram para o fecho de sua calça, antes que ele pudesse despi-la. O youkai apenas continuou beijando-a enquanto ela terminava de abrir sua calça e o tocava levemente, causando-lhe um arrepio. Aquela situação superava suas expectativas. Jamais pensara que isso poderia realmente acontecer entre eles.

\- Onna, você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou antes de puxar as calças dela. Botan o encarou com seus olhos cheios de desejo e o beijou.

\- Tenho certeza. – Hiei não era o único que desejava alguém em segredo, ela pensou. O koorime apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou de onde parara. Aquela seria uma noite que eles não esqueceriam.

* * *

Botan acordou nos braços de Hiei. Eles estavam de frente um para o outro, por isso, ao abrir os olhos, ela se viu encarando o koorime adormecido. A jovem ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre o que acontecera entre eles. Hiei dissera que tinha vontade de beijá-la, mas isso não significava que estivesse apaixonado por ela ou algo do tipo. Poderia ser apenas uma atração. De qualquer forma, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Ele parecia uma criança com aquela expressão tranquila no rosto.

A Guia Espiritual ergueu uma de suas mãos e tocou o rosto dele carinhosamente, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam atrapalhando sua contemplação, mas Hiei abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque dela. Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio e o koorime não fez qualquer menção de libertá-la de seus braços. Botan continuava acariciando o rosto dele. Por fim, ele puxou-a para mais perto de si e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

\- Onna, você sabe que eu vou partir, certo? – Hiei perguntou ao final do beijo, ainda encarando-a. Ela assentiu com a cabeça com expressão séria. Ele sabia que ela queria chorar, mas que estava tentando segurar as lágrimas. A jovem sabia que estar no Makai participando de lutas e patrulhando era parte dele. Sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar longe daquele mundo. Ele era um lutador. – Eu... – O koorime não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como se justificar. Nunca estivera numa situação como aquela. Queria poder ficar com a jovem, mas sabia que não conseguiria levar uma vida caseira no mundo dos humanos. Botan apenas aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe deu mais um beijo.

\- Eu entendo. – Ela conseguiu dizer num sussurro. O youkai se lembrou da conversa que tiveram quando ele dissera que nunca agiria como o personagem da novela. Botan dissera que quando alguém gostasse dele, entenderia perfeitamente como ele era e suas ações não precisariam de explicação. Era o que ele via no olhar dela. – Podemos pelo menos terminar de ver o filme? – Botan perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e esperança e com um pequeno sorriso. Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso também.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou e lhe deu um beijo.

* * *

\- Essa é uma das minhas partes favoritas. – Disse Botan com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Hiei. O casal do filme dançava, mas o personagem masculino tentava se aproveitar do momento para agarrar a jovem que dançava com ele, embora ela fingisse estar ensinando-o a dançar. Em seguida o casal interpretou um trecho da música que ouviam.

\- É exatamente o que eu faria. - O koorime disse sorrindo, pois se a onna o obrigasse a dançar com ela, ele tentaria se aproveitar da situação. Botan revirou os olhos e riu. Hiei não tinha jeito.

\- Se eu te chamasse do mesmo jeito que ela, você viria? – Ela perguntou brincando.

\- É provável. – Ele disse num dar de ombros, embora seu rosto estivesse ficando vermelho.

\- É bom saber, Loverboy. – A Guia lhe deu um beijo no rosto, após chamá-lo da mesma maneira que a garota do filme. Ela pôde sentir que a pele dele esquentava novamente, como na hora em que fizeram amor. – Pelo menos tente terminar de ver o filme antes de me agarrar dessa vez. – Ela sussurrou brincalhona e o koorime encarou-a com expressão séria.

\- Vou tentar, onna. – Hiei falava muito sério. Não sabia se conseguiria se controlar, mas faria o possível. Botan sorriu envergonhada e voltou a olhar para a televisão. Restava saber se ela também conseguiria se controlar.

* * *

Já estava perto do final do filme e Botan roia suas unhas.

\- Onna, você já viu esse filme. Por que está tão nervosa? – Hiei indagou confuso. Aquele filme, com certeza, tinha um final feliz, portanto não entendia o porquê de ela estar tão nervosa.

\- Eu sei, mas é tão angustiante ver a Baby sentada no canto, triste e sozinha. – Finalmente o ator principal voltou a aparecer na cena e foi em direção à jovem. "Ninguém coloca Baby no canto". Ele disse antes de puxá-la para o palco. – Aí essa parte é tão linda. – Disse Botan com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ele praticamente a salvou da solidão que estava sentindo. Acho tão perfeito quando ele diz: "Ninguém coloca Baby no canto". – Hiei continuava assistindo o filme. Realmente a cena fora interessante. Embora ele achasse a dança exagerada.

Quando o filme acabou, Botan limpou seus olhos e sorriu.

\- Não é um filme lindo, Hiei? – Ela perguntou animada.

\- Para onnas super românticas, sim. – Ele disse se espreguiçando. Botan o cutucou na barriga.

\- Admite que gostou, seu chato. – A jovem insistiu cutucando-o. Ele segurou as mãos dela e aproximou seus corpos.

\- Ok, onna. É razoável. – Botan sorriu contente por ele ter gostado do filme. Ele ficou encarando-a, parecia querer registrar cada sarda de seu rosto, cada linha, cada curva.

\- O que foi? – Ela perguntou corando.

\- Consegui esperar o filme acabar. – Ele respondeu baixo, para em seguida beijá-la. Os dois sabiam que ele partiria na manhã seguinte, então tinham que aproveitar o tempo que tinham. Botan se entregou ao beijo e eles se entregaram um ao outro.

* * *

Fazia dois meses que Hiei fora para o Makai e Botan não tivera mais notícias dele. Tudo o que sabia é que ele estava bem, pois se fosse de outra maneira ela ficaria sabendo. Kurama estava sempre em contato com ele e lhe diria se algo acontecesse ao koorime.

Nesse dia todos do grupo estavam reunidos no grande salão de festas do Reikai, onde ocorria a festa de confraternização de fim de ano, portanto todos que faziam parte do grupo de Yusuke foram convidados, inclusive Hiei. Mas segundo Kurama, o koorime não planejava aparecer na festa.

Eles estavam sentados numa mesa próxima à parede e Botan estava no canto. Quando já estavam mais ou menos na metade da festa, a jovem suspirou e encostou a cabeça na parede. Sentia falta de Hiei. Sabia que ele precisava estar no meio das lutas do Makai para ser feliz, mas ela precisava dele. Entendia que o koorime era assim e compreendia sua decisão, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Seus amigos conversavam distraídos e pareciam não notar seu silêncio, mas por ela estava tudo bem. Gostava de vê-los felizes e não queria estragar a noite. Só queria poder se sentir do mesmo jeito que eles. De repente uma música que ela gostava muito começou a tocar. Era a música final do filme "Dirty Dancing".

 **Now I've had the time of my life**

 **(Agora eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)**

 **No I never felt like this before**

 **(Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **(Sim, eu juro que é a verdade)**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **(E eu devo tudo isso a você)**

Ela sorriu com a lembrança do dia em que ela e Hiei Viram esse filme. E também se lembrou do que acontecera durante o filme. Seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho. Jamais poderia ver ou ouvir algo desse filme sem se lembrar dele.

 **'Cause I've had the time of my life**

 **(Porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **(E eu devo tudo isso a você)**

\- Ninguém coloca a onna no canto. – Disse a voz da pessoa que ela mais queria ver, fazendo-a sorrir com a frase. Ela olhou para ele emocionada. Hiei usava uma camisa social preta, com as mangas erguidas até os cotovelos, e calça e sapatos também pretos. A única coisa que dava algum contraste a sua roupa era a fivela prateada do cinto.

O koorime lhe estendeu a mão com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Ela segurou a mão dele com um sorriso radiante e levantou para acompanhá-lo até a pista de dança. A cena deixou todos no salão chocados, inclusive seus amigos.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Botan perguntou sem acreditar em seus olhos. – É sério que vai dançar comigo como o cara do filme? – Ela estava deslumbrada por ele estar a seu lado e a seu alcance.

\- Não vamos exagerar, onna. – Ele respondeu segurando a cintura dela e aproximando seus corpos. – Não sou um dançarino. Ainda não tenho nem certeza de porque estou fazendo isso. Foi uma grande coincidência essa música começar assim que cheguei – A Guia Espiritual não conseguia parar de sorrir.

\- Não fazia ideia de que você sabia dançar. – Ela falou quando começaram a se mover no ritmo da música.

 **I've been waiting for so long**

 **(Estive esperando por muito tempo)**

 **Now I've finally found someone to stand by me**

 **(Agora finalmente encontrei alguém para ficar ao meu lado)**

 **We saw the writing on the wall**

 **(Vimos o que estava escrito no muro)**

 **As we felt this magical fantasy**

 **(Enquanto sentimos essa fantasia mágica)**

\- Sou um lutador. Os movimentos de uma dança não são diferentes dos de uma luta. – Ele disse fazendo-a rodopiar. A saia do vestido dela se ergueu um pouco com o movimento e Hiei pensou se ela havia escolhido aquele vestido porque a cor combinava com seus olhos cor de rosa. – Além do mais, pedi algumas dicas para Mukuro. – A expressão no rosto de Botan se fechou e Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso. – Isso seria ciúme, onna? – O koorime indagou deslizando suas mãos pela cintura dela e tocando de leve a parte de cima de sua bunda.

\- Lógico que não. – Ela respondeu, corando ao sentir o toque dele em seu corpo. – Não ligo se você ficou dançando com ela. – A jovem disse num tom que claramente indicava que se importava.

 **Now with passion in our eyes**

 **(Agora com paixão em seus olhos)**

 **There's no way we could disguise it secretly**

 **(Não há como disfarçar secretamente)**

 **So we take each other's hand**

 **(Então pegamos a mão um do outro)**

 **'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**

 **(Pois parecemos entender a urgência)**

 **Just remember**

 **(Apenas lembre)**

\- Baka onna. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo com malícia. – Eu estou aqui, não é? – A resposta dele fizera com que ela deixasse de franzir o cenho. Era verdade. Não importava se Mukuro o ajudara a aprender a dançar. Naquele momento ele estava ali com ela, na frente de todos.

\- Implicante. – Ela resmungou com um pequeno sorriso. Logo outras pessoas se juntaram a eles na pista de dança.

\- Ciumenta. – Botan lhe mostrou a língua e o koorime pensou que ela devia tomar cuidado, ou ele acabaria beijando-a a ali mesmo.

\- Quanto tempo você vai ficar dessa vez? – A jovem perguntou um pouco angustiada. Apesar de estar feliz com a presença dele, temia o momento em que se separariam novamente.

\- Isso depende. – Respondeu o koorime enigmático.

\- Do quê? – Botan podia sentir que seu coração se acelerava diante da ansiedade do momento.

\- De você. – Ele disse puxando-a para mais perto de si e em seguida afastando-a.

 **You're the one thing**

 **(Você é a única coisa)**

 **I can't get enough of**

 **(De que não consigo me cansar)**

 **So I'll tell you something**

 **(Então vou te dizer uma coisa)**

 **This could be love because**

 **(Isso poderia ser amor porque)**

\- Como assim? – A Guia Espiritual não sabia o que pensar. O que aquilo significava? Se dependesse dela era óbvio que ia querer que ele ficasse o máximo de tempo possível. – Responde, seu idiota. – Ela disse dando um tapa no braço dele, o que só lhe rendeu outro sorriso. Era irritante o controle que ele tinha sobre ela.

\- Que ansiedade. – Hiei falou para perturbá-la, fazendo-a rodopiar mais uma vez, pois assim teria um vislumbre de suas pernas. – Falei com Mukuro e ela disse que eu poderia patrulhar o Makai durante o dia e voltar para o Ningenkai no fim da tarde. – Os olhos de Botan brilharam com a possibilidade de poder vê-lo todos os dias e ela sorriu animada.

\- E o que você respondeu? – O youkai fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta. – Hiei! – Botan quase o sacudiu pelo colarinho. Ele se aproveitou disso para abraçá-la e passaram a dançar assim durante algum tempo.

 **I've had the time of my life**

 **(Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)**

 **No I never felt like this before**

 **(Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **(Sim, eu juro que é a verdade)**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **(E eu devo tudo isso a você)**

\- Eu sou mau, onna. – Hiei disse se afastando um pouco para poder encará-la, enquanto dançavam.

\- É verdade. – Ela confirmou tranquilamente. Apesar de parecer algo banal, as palavras dela fizeram com que Hiei se sentisse mal. Podia ouvir aquilo de qualquer pessoa, mas vindo dela era algo que o abalava. – Pra algumas pessoas você é um vilão. Mas essa não é toda a sua história. Cada pessoa tem inúmeras histórias com inúmeras pessoas. – Botan acariciava a nuca dele e sorria docemente enquanto ele enlaçava sua cintura, atento a cada palavra dela. – Para Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara você é um amigo. Para Yukina, um irmão. – A jovem aproximou sua boca do ouvido dele. – E pra mim você é um heroi. E é o youkai arrogante que eu amo. – O koorime ficou surpreso. Jamais esperara ouvir aquelas palavras de alguém. Ele aumentou o aperto que fazia na cintura dela, colando mais ainda seus corpos. – Por isso faça um favor a nós dois e aceite a proposta de Mukuro.

 **With my body and soul**

 **(Com meu corpo e alma)  
I want you more than you'll ever know**

 **(Eu quero você mais do que você jamais vai saber)  
So we'll just let it go**

 **(Então vamos deixar acontecer)  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no**

 **(Não tenha medo de perder o controle, não)  
Yes I know what's on your mind**

 **(Sim eu sei o que se passa na sua mente)  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"(stay with me)**

 **[Quando você diz, "Fique comigo essa noite" (fique comigo)]  
And remember**

 **(E lembre)**

\- Por favor. Só quero que fique comigo. – Ela disse afastando um pouco seu corpo do dele e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. O koorime aproximou seus rostos e deu um beijo nos lábios dela, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de todos. Era óbvio que assim que fosse possível, seus amigos iriam saber o que estava acontecendo entre eles, mas pelo menos estavam tendo o bom senso de não interrompê-los no momento.

\- Já aceitei. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e a jovem soltou um gritinho de alegria e o abraçou fortemente, fazendo-o sorrir. O youkai continuava a mover seus corpos abraçados no ritmo da música. – Não sabia que eu era tão irresistível assim.

\- Seu bobo. Estou tão feliz que nem me importo com sua implicância. – Botan pôde sentir que o corpo de Hiei estava ficando mais quente que o normal, como na vez em que fizeram amor. – Hiei... – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele tentando repreendê-lo. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela desfez o abraço para poder encará-lo. – Você está muito quente e na última vez em que isso aconteceu...

\- Onna, se não formos embora agora, não sei se vou conseguir me controlar. – As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela. – Vamos pra casa. – Ele sussurrou para ela. Botan não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-lo dizendo que eles iriam para 'casa'.

\- Vamos. Chega de festa por hoje. – A jovem concordou, e, antes que alguém pudesse notar o que acontecera, o casal sumira.

* * *

 **But I've had the time of my life**

 **(Mas eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)  
And I've searched though every open door**

 **(E eu andei procurando em cada porta aberta)  
Till I found the truth**

 **(Até encontrar a verdade)  
And I owe it all to you**

 **(E devo tudo a você)**

\- Uau. – Disse Botan ofegante, deitada ao lado do koorime que a abraçava. – Parece que alguém realmente sentiu a minha falta. – Ela brincou e Hiei beijou seu ombro e acariciou seu corpo.

\- Não seja convencida, onna. – O youkai disse beijando o pescoço dela, fazendo-a rir.

\- Está dizendo que é mentira? – Hiei se apoiou sobre seu cotovelo para poder encará-la e aproveitou-se disso para analisar o corpo dela, fazendo-a corar. – Hiei... – Ela tentou cobrir seu corpo com as mãos fazendo-o rir da cena.

\- Não é como se eu não tivesse visto tudo, onna. – Ele falou tirando as mãos dela de seus seios. – Além disso, gosto de ver seu corpo sempre, por isso não tente se esconder de mim. – O koorime pediu beijando seus seios e causando arrepios de prazer nela. Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e parou o que fazia. Botan deu um gemido de decepção e ele sorriu maliciosamente. Adorava atiçá-la. – E eu não disse que o que você falou era mentira. Apenas disse pra você não ficar se achando. – A jovem sorriu com a resposta e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, puxando o corpo dele para cima do seu.

\- O que importa é que eu não vou mais precisar sentir sua falta porque você vai voltar pra casa todos os dias, certo? – Ele a novamente a encarava como se quisesse devorá-la e os olhos dela brilhavam em expectativa pela resposta dele. A jovem sabia que ele voltaria pra ela, mas gostava de ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

\- Hm. É óbvio, onna. – Hiei só aceitara aquelas condições para poder vê-la todo dia. Para onde mais iria? Eles voltaram a se beijara e ele voltou a acariciar o corpo dela. Aquela prometia ser uma grande noite.

 **I've had the time of my life**

 **(Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)**

 **No I never felt like this before**

 **(Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **(Sim, eu juro que é a verdade)**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **(E eu devo tudo isso a você)**

 **[(I've had) The Time of my Life – Bill Medley & Jennifer Warners]**

 **10/10/2016**


End file.
